1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tools for removing tape from surfaces to which it is adhered and for removing from two-sided adhesive tape adhered to a surface, the thin paper protective layer normally found on two-sided adhesive, and more particularly to removing from two-sided adhesive tape of the type used in the newpaper industry the thin protective paper "liner" layer adhered to one side of the tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A preliminary patent ability and novelty search on this invention has revealed the existence of the following United States patents:
______________________________________ 3,040,802 3,818,592 4,248,660 5,022,951 ______________________________________
With the advent of adhesive tape of the two-sided variety in which a protective "liner" is lightly and removably adhered to one side of the two-sided adhesive tape so that the tape strip may be rolled upon itself during shipping and storage and then enable unwinding of a selected length of the tape for use and the need to remove the "liner" layer to expose the second adhesive surface of the tape, there has been a great need for a tool that is inexpensive to fabricate, convenient to use, protects the fingers of the operator using the tool, and which may be conveniently carried in a shirt pocket for ready accessibility.
Accordingly, it is one of the important objects of the invention to provide a hand-manipulable tool that meets all of these criteria.
Another of the important objects of the invention is the provision of a tape or "liner" removing tool that is unitary in its construction.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a tape or "liner" removal tool that may be carried safely and securely in a shirt pocket for ready accessibility when needed.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a tape or tape "liner" removal tool that is configured to provide protection to the thumb when in use.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of a tape or tape "liner" tool that is configured for use for other purposes in the newpaper industry besides removal of tape or tape "liner", for instance, to tear the "liner" at a predetermined pre-drive position, to take wraps off cylinders and pipe rollers after a paper web breaks, to remove "spaghetti" at nipping rollers, and to scrape off build-up of dry ink on plates, cylinders and pipe rollers, and many other uses.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of a hand-held tool that may be used as a paint scraper and caulking remover in tight places, and for removing gaskets and insulation material not accessible with other types of tools.
The invention possesses other advantages and features of value, some of which, with the foregoing will be apparent from the description and drawings. It is to be understood however, that the invention is not limited to the embodiments described and illustrated since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.
As indicated by the prior art patents listed above, other more complicated tools and therefore more expensive tools have been patented to perform specialized functions. For instance, the tool described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,802 was designed specifically to remove from a backing sheet the letters, numbers or other indicia adhered thereto so that such indicia may be transferred to a different backing to provide a specifically designed sign or poster. While this device is called a "hand" tool in the title, it is noted that this device is intended to be attached to the surface of a supporting structure through insertion of a screw through the aperture 6 in the base plate 5.
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,592, this knife forming the subject matter of this patent appears to be specially designed for peeling or exfoliating sticking pieces such as labels, seals, tapes and the like from paper sheet surfaces. One of the disadvantages of a knife of this type is that the sharp edges thereof make it necessary to provide a sheath within which the knife blade may be enclosed in the interest of safety. It is not adapted, for instance, to be deposited in a shirt pocket with its cutting edges exposed because of the danger of physical damage to clothing and the person wearing the clothing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,660 describes and illustrates a specialized tool for removing labels that are adherent to a supporting surface and constitutes a specialized tool formed from two parts, namely, a blade portion and a handle portion.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,951 is a specialized label remover and applicator of such labels, and in this respect functions as a tweezer to grasp the label and direct Its deposit in a special location.